


Need You Now

by CreepyGhostQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Choking, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam is in the mood for sex and will do whatever he needs to get it from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

Your phone rings exessively, waking you from a deep and calming slumber. You roll over to see the red number of your clock blinking 2:12 into the darkness surrounding your bedroom. 

"He-" you mumble into the phone without looking at the caller ID. 

"Y/N" a familiar voice asks, wide awake. 

"Sam." You sigh. "It's two in the morning."

"I know." He sounds upset. 

"Is something wrong?" You sit up, attempting to wake yourself enough to help him out. 

"Just had a bad case, it's nothing." You know he's lying. 

"Mind if I come over?"

"Sam, we are states away." You protest, it's too early to see Sam anyway. 

"Actually-" he trails off. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were here!" You reply, mixed with anger and excitement. 

"I-uh." He paused. "I'll be there in a bit." There was a click and he was offline. 

***

By the time Sam got to your door you had woken yourself up a bit, however you remained too lazy to put on proper clothes and settled with only a tank top and panties. Sam wouldn't mind, after all he had never made a move on you before, you were almost certain he had banished you to the friendzone, and in all honesty, you'd done the same to him. 

There's a light tapping on the door and you open it to find Sam lookign rather depressed. He looks up from the ground, his eyes watching your body this whole time. When his eyes meet yours, you could've sworn that they were yellow, just for a moment. You must be tired. 

Sam remained in the doorway, watching you egerly. "You can come in." You gesture the door open further. His eyes remained on the spot where your tank top lifted slightly, revealing your waistline. "Everything alright Sam?" 

"Peachy." He spat out and smiled up at you. He was beginning to frighten you. "C'mere Y/N." He spoke softly. 

You step closer, and within an instant your mug shatters against the floor and Sam is suspending you by your throat against a wall. "Sam!" You squirm but his grip is too tight. His free hand moves to his face and Sam places his pointer finger above his lips. The universal symbol to remain quiet. 

You obey only because of fear. Sam's grip increases until you can barely move air in and out of your lungs. "Pass out." Sam growls and pressed you harder to the wall. You are now extreamly dizzy and allow yourself to slip away. 

***

You wake up and you can't move or see. Your eyes dart around frantically but your vision remains black. Your arms are held in position over your head but you can't tell by what. All you know is that it is tight and the more you struggle the tighter it gets. Your legs are spred out as well, held down by the tightening constraints. 

"Sam?" You question into the open air. 

"You've been out a while." His voice was deep and close. 

"What's going on?"

"Shut up." 

You can feel his hands against your waist and you notice that you are naked. 

"Sam!" You scream, almost afraid. 

His hand trials back up to your neck and rests upon it. "Stay quiet and I won't hurt you." His hands back down and presses his palm against the heat of your pussy. You feel for the first time the enjoyment of this. "You're wet?" He growled as though it was bad. "This is for my enjoyment not yours." He snickered a bit and seemed to pull away from your body. 

You're unsure about where Sam is, you can't feel him but you can sense his presence in the room. "Open up." He snickers and pulls down your jaw. Without warming his hardened dick slipped into your mouth. You gag and it encourages him to thrust deeper and faster. You are tied down and unable to protest, so you might as well enjoy it. 

You lick around his head and up the shaft. You have no control over his speed and he continues until a small amount of pre-come slides down your throat. He removes himself and you breath with great effort. 

"Good girl" he grabs your chin and kisses you harshly. His lips kissed down your body and stopped at your neck. He began to suck and nip at it, surely to create a mark. And in an instant he is gone again. With the removed sense of sight and ability to move, the time is slow, he had been waiting only minutes, but to you it seemed like hours. 

Sam returned with his head between your legs. He ran his hand up your tighs and caused you to shake, which in turn tightened the straps. "Ya keep moving." He spoke, his mouth only inches away from your dripping pussy. He allowed his tongue to lick it once. The swift motion teased you as every so often he did it again. His large hands still running along the inside of your thighs. He ran his hand up and this time didn't stop. He bent down to lick you more often and slide a rather large finger into you. He moved it slowly making you shake and moan. 

"Sam." You sigh. "Sam."

"Moan my name baby keep it up." His mouth sent vibrations through your body. 

"Sam." You squirmed and tightened. 

He chuckled and added another finger inside, stretching you wider. He curled his fingers and hit your g-spot. Adding one more he cranked his wits, twisting himself inside of you. 

Your fingers curled around your restaints and held on tight. "Saaaaaaammm" 

"Don't you dare come without me." He threatened. His hands moved up to your waist and he removed himself from you. He pulled himself up and held his dick against your slit. "You want it slut?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Bitch." He slammed his hand over your mouth. "Do you want it."

You attempt to speak through his hand but the efforts are useless. 

"I can't hear you." He slipped his head inside of you. 

"Fuck!" You shout, just enough to seep through his fingers. 

"You asked for it." He pounded his cock into you as hard as he could and continued to push it in deeper. "He thrusted faster, causing an orgasm to build up within you. "Don't you dare come." He growled. 

With one swift motion he removed the blindfold from your eyes and the first thing you see are his chocolate brown eyes staring back at you. "Sam." You moan, looking down the best you can at his body that was thrusting against you. He pulled nearly all the way out before quickening his pace. "Sam! I...I...ugh."

"Don't even think about it!" He pressed his mouth against your breast and sucked it hard, occasionally nibbling the nipple. "Keep moaning baby."

He looks up at you and you see his eyes flash yellow for an instant then return back to brown. "Sam?" 

"Shut up!" He gave a few more thrusts and you both could tell what was coming. He knelt down to your ear "let it go." He growls. 

You didn't need to be told twice as you let the pleasure take over. Only a few more thrusts were needed for Sam to come as well. He fell on top of you, his weight crushing you further into the bed. As he kept his chest against yours he unknotted the restraints on your wrists and your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him up into a kiss. 

Sam rolls off of you and quickly untied your ankles before falling down beside you. "I'm sorry" he breathed heavily. 

"For what?" You laugh a bit, your head full of ecstasy. 

"Scaring you." He pulls you into his large arms and you rest your head against his hard and sweaty chest. 

"I'd love to do it again." You admit. "Just maybe with a safe word or something." You look down at the terrible bruising between your legs and along your chest. 

"Ya, I suppose so." He kisses your forehead. 

"Sometimes I hate you Sam Winchester." He mumble into his arm. 

"I love you too Y/N." He laughs.


End file.
